


Burnin' Up

by Hustler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Arrest, Awkward, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pizza, Rookies, Sex Toys, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hustler/pseuds/Hustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookies, Rick and Shane arrest Daryl ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. come put me out

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehehe

Dixon had the meanest pair of eyes Shane had ever seen. Anger swirled in them, wet, and threatening. He'd never seen a blue look that fucking menacing. And the best part was that anything Shane seemed to do set the guy off. It was the most fun he'd had on duty all week. 

So, Shane couldn't help himself and threw Dixon a smug grin. Dixon broke out into a snarl, kicking the car as Rick pushed him in. 

"Hey!" Rick yelled. 

Dixon stopped mid-kick and quickly brought down his leg. Rick stared him down, poker face in place, but Shane noticed his partner's surprise. Shane hadn't expected Dixon to listen to him either, a brother of Merle couldn't be anything less than an asshole.They waited him out for a quiet moment, but Dixon retreated, biting his lip and looking away from them. He shrunk into himself, jostling his knees every once in a while. 

Rick turned to Shane in confusion. Hell if Shane could ever understand a Dixon. He shrugged and they went around the car to get in the front when they heard a call come in. Once inside, Shane answered the call. Nothing big, they could take it. Shane looked to Rick for confirmation and Rick nodded.

They were being a little too cocky, and even _Shane_ knew it. It was their first week out on the job unsupervised and nothing had gone wrong yet. Nothing exciting had happened either and they were dying for a little Hollywood action and glamour. Before Shane could report back a groan was suddenly heard from the backseat. They shared a look, Rick silently telling Shane to check on Dixon while he kept driving.  

"What's your problem?" Shane asked. 

Dixon stayed quiet, head resting against the window, eyes hidden beneath his hair. 

"Do I really have to ask you again? You on drugs Dixon?"

"Fuck you," Dixon gritted out. 

Shane banged on the partition and laughed when Dixon jumped. Shane reported back and they were on their way. Dixon made a couple of noises again, but nothing came of it. He just sat back there, tense as hell, fidgeting.

* * *

On their way back from yet another uneventful complaint, Shane noticed the squad car rocking. Anticipation and neglected adrenaline began to flow through his body. There was still some fire in Dixon after all, thank God. Rick smirked at him, gave him a signal and they were on alert. 

"He's probably tweaked out his mind, man," Shane whispered to Rick, purposefully heightening the suspense. Through the window they could see Dixon shaking his head back and forth, flushed, and mouthing something. The closer they got his muffled words became louder. 

"Get it out! Get it off!" Dixon yelled. 

"What the fuck," Shane mouthed to Rick. 

"Come on, you assholes! Help!" 

Rick signaled Shane down and locked eyes with him before he pressed up against the car and looked into Dixon's window. His eyebrows drew together and his eyes continued to run over Dixon, apparently not seeing what he was screaming about. Rick looked back at Shane and then carefully opened the door.

"Get it off! Please!" Dixon's screams escalated and the desperation in them had Shane on edge. Dixon was a mess of sweat and agony. His eyes were scrunched up tight when they weren't hooked on Rick, like his lifeline. 

"Daryl, I need you to calm down," Rick said, worry starting to spread across his face. 

"Fuck you!"

"I'm going to help you. Just tell me what's wrong," Rick said, soothingly. He moved to put his hand on Dixon's shoulder, but Dixon flinched away, panting hard. 

"Shut up!" Dixon yelled. For a moment they all managed to stay quiet as Dixon gathered himself.

Then, they heard it. Underneath the sound of Dixon's breaths and his twitches...a weird hum.

"What the fuck? What is that?" Shane asked, finally getting closer, pressing up against Rick's side.

Dixon turned completely red and shot Shane another glare, mouth opening, more than likely getting ready to curse him to hell and back, when he let out the filthiest moan Shane had ever heard. Shane's mouth dropped open and Rick's entire body went rigid. Dixon started moving, thrusting his small hips, the veins in his arms straining. Shane looked away and vigorously ran his hand through his hair. 

"You know what the fuck it is. Get it out!" 

"No!" Shane shouted back. He was starting to sweat, his undershirt sticking to him, and he never felt so suffocated in his entire life. What the fuck. What the fuck. And Rick, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Dixon undulated again, throwing his head back and catching Rick's stare with the corner of his eye. He let out another indecent sound and turned his body towards them. 

"Shit," Rick cursed.  

"What do we do?" Shane asked, but apparently he was talking to the car, because no one else was paying him any attention. Dixon was delirious and Rick, beneath the shock, looked a little too engrossed.

"Rick! Come on, what do we do?" Shane pleaded. He grabbed onto Rick's shoulder and pulled him back to look him in the eye. Shane swallowed when he noticed the hazy look in Rick's eyes. The bastard was turned on. There was a thud to their left and Dixon was on his side, lying on the backseat, crying out for their help again. 

Rick turned to look back at Dixon and for whatever reason he snapped out of it then. 

"Can we uncuff him? I can't remember if we're allowed to do that," Rick asked, anxiety creeping into his voice, finally joining Shane in freaking out. 

"I don't know! I don't know, man. All I can remember from training is that drill about pregnant women in labor, and fucking Daniels yelling at us that we're never supposed to stick our hands into a vagina to get the stupid kid out." Shane started pacing, chest moving rapidly with every quick breath. He slammed his hands for emphasis, "Always call the paramedics. We weren't trained for this!" Shane suddenly stopped pacing and looked down at Dixon again. "Wait. Should we call the paramedics?" 

Rick shook his head. "I think we should uncuff him. Daryl, I'm going to release you, but you gotta promise you're only going to take care of yourself. Don't-"

"No! Just get it out or take it out. I can't, I can't-fuck." Dixon groaned. 

"Maybe we should call it in," Shane said. Visions of the crew back at the station laughing at them and reinstating their probation period swarmed in his head. He couldn't take the humiliation, not in this godforsaken, small town.

"No, they'll never let us live it down. Paramedics, that's gotta be the right call. Doctor-something...it's confidential right?" Shane asked. 

"Shut up! Do you morons need me to walk you through it? Take my fucking pants off and get this fucking dildo out of my fucking ass-" Dixon was cut off by a violent tremor and never regained his voice. He just whimpered pathetically into the seat of the car. 

"Fuck. Shane cover the door. Make sure no one can see what's going on," Rick said.

Shane followed in tight behind Rick as he climbed into the backseat and lifted Dixon up. "What are you going to do, man?" Shane asked, afraid of Rick's answer. He didn't like the way Rick was rubbing his hands on his pants like he was getting ready to do something stupid.

"Daryl, I'm going to talk you through this, okay? I need you to help me as much as you can."

Dixon looked up at Rick with the most trusting expression Shane had ever seen. It transformed Dixon's entire face and Shane was suddenly very aware that Dixon was younger than them. He gave the slightest of nod and then Rick was moving in half-aborted motions, apparently undecided in how he should position Dixon. His shoulders became stiff and though he was facing away from Shane already, he could tell Rick was purposefully keeping his face out of his line of sight. 

Rick cleared his throat. "I'm going to put you face down."

Dixon whined and didn't make a move.

"Is that okay?" Rick asked timidly.

"Just do it!" Shane and Daryl chorused together.

Rick nodded quickly and wiped his hands on his thighs again.

"I'm placing my hands on you now," Rick said. Then he carefully put a hand on Dixon's upper back and hip leading him down. Dixon had to put one foot down in the footwell to keep from falling off the seat. Shane looked around them and behind himself in fear. Dixon was making the most obscene, loud noises, someone was bound to come across them and get the wrong idea. Not to mention...the vibrator was suddenly louder. 

"Um, I'm going to pull down your pants now," Rick continued. Rick visibly took a deep breath and then tugged on Dixon's pants. Of course, they caught on his hips since Rick hadn't unbuckled or unzipped them. 

"Fuuuck," Dixon groaned out, spreading his leg even more and dipping low against the seat. Rick released him instantly and backed up, smacking right into Shane's chest. Shane sprang back instantly, letting Rick fall on his ass. 

"Jackass," Dixon muttered. 

Shane pulled Rick up and let him go as soon as Rick regained his balance. Touching didn't feel right, considering the situation. 

"His belt." Shane said, quietly.  

"Yeah, I got that," Rick replied, testily.

Rick's bravado withered when he stepped back into the car and got as close as he could to Dixon.

"I'm going to have to-" Rick began, only to be cut off by Dixon.

"Get on with it!" Dixon yelled.

Rick nodded to himself and leaned in ever so slowly and then awkwardly hunched down and curved himself to Dixon's body, hands seeking out his pants. It was about the most embarrassing thing Shane had ever seen, so he turned away and looked for any pedestrians. There were a couple other questionable sounds from both Dixon and Rick, and then he heard the unmistakable sound of Dixon's pants being successfully pulled down. He turned to look then, and he could see part of Dixon's bare ass, Rick's body covering most of it.

He didn't know why he did it, but Shane looked over Rick's shoulder. "Holy shit!" Shane yelled, banging his head on the roof of the car. He rubbed his head and then went back in to keep watching. 

Rick cursed under his breath and then set a hand on Dixon's bare hip. "I can see it. I'm going to pull it out now." 

Dixon nodded and then pressed his forehead down against the seat. 

"Shouldn't you be wearing gloves?" Shane asked. 

"Shut the fuck up, Shane."

Rick braced himself and then without touching Dixon anymore than he needed to he gripped the base with his fingers. 

"Ready?" Rick asked. 

"Yeah," Dixon breathed out. 

Shane started to sweat again, and there was a warmth settling somewhere he didn't want to think about. Still, he didn't look away as Rick slowly pulled the vibrator out of Dixon's ass, inch by inch. 

Dixon didn't get up for a while, just took deep breaths. Meanwhile, Rick remained motionless, vibrator in hand. It was still on. 

"You can uncuff me now." Dixon said, relief breathy and ragged in his voice. Rick sprang into action then and fumbled with the vibrator until it was off.

Dixon's words didn't register on either Rick or Shane, they were still processing what had happened, and Shane didn't know about Rick, but he was distracted by his suddenly tight pants. 

"No, we can't," Shane replied, incredulously. 

Dixon turned around and gestured down at his lap with his restrained shoulders. Rick looked down instantly while Shane took a moment to make peace with the fact that yeah, he wanted to see Dixon's dick. Why not.

"What the fuck is that?" Shane asked. He really didn't want to know.  

Dixon threw back his head in exasperation. "It doesn't fucking matter," Daryl growled out. He focused his attention on Rick, looking him over and noticing his name. 

"Grimes," Dixon said, waiting for Rick to respond. 

"Uncuff me so I can get this thing off."

"Of course," Rick replied. 

Before Shane could react, Rick shoved the vibrator at him and Shane grabbed it, realizing what it was a second too late. Shane turned around and threw it as far away as he could and it got caught in a chain-link fence with a squelch. By the time he turned back around Rick had released Dixon and with a blur of flesh, Dixon freed his dick from whatever contraption it was he had on. 

* * *

 

In the end, they decided to let Dixon go. He hadn't even done anything that really required taking him into the station, they were just being assholes and wanted to show off their haul to the crew. Now, they just wanted to forget it ever happened and go their separate ways. Yet, Shane knew that by tomorrow, they would be hoping for another adventure.

Shane shook his head and laughed to himself. He was resting against the back end of the car, enjoying the open air, when he heard a loud bang and felt the car rock. Shane got up and looked around the front of the car to where Rick and Dixon had been talking, promising never to tell anyone what had happened.

Rick had Dixon pinned flat underneath him against the hood of the car. Shane was about to call him out when noticed that Dixon was the one pulling him in, hands fisted in his uniform. He was doing a good job at mauling Rick's mouth too. Shane was a little proud when Rick grabbed Dixon by the face and forced a rougher kiss. Hands started going in fun places when the radio buzzed and Shane groaned. It was just getting good. He ran his hand through his hair and answered the radio. 

"Break it up, boys. We got work to do."

 


	2. it's 'bout to go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISHA!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just porn.

Daryl didn’t have a number to give Rick. He wouldn’t have even if he did. He didn’t do repeats...or first times. Still, a part of him might have liked to have seen the rookie before ditching town. He wouldn’t have minded Shane either.

Two weeks later, when he still hadn’t found Merle he regretted that sentiment. By then the embarrassment had fully set in and his heart just about stopped when he ran into them again. Flashes of pain burst throughout his body and his face heated in utter dread.

Unfortunately for Daryl, they pulled over once they saw him. He briefly debated the odds that they hadn’t stopped for him and still had a chance to run the other way. He stared into the back of the cruiser and though they weren’t turning around to face him, he could tell their still silhouettes were waiting for him to walk up.

Daryl put his walls up and walked to their car. His stomach began to turn the closer he got and he had to ball up his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. He forced himself to look at their faces long enough to gage their expressions and it made his stomach swirl. He cursed and hunched his shoulders into himself. He was sure he was going to puke, but something stopped him.

He looked back up again and he couldn’t believe it, Rick’s blue eyes were shining and not a single line on his face looked disgusted. Shane’s smile was about a mile wide, looking like the cocky bastard he was, and Daryl could practically hear the bullshit that was going to come out of his mouth.

They looked happy to see him. Sure, they were holding back a laugh, but they weren’t sneering at him.

“How’s your ass?” Shane asked bluntly, his lips pulling to one side in a slightly flirtatious smirk.

Daryl groaned in embarrassment. “Better."

This was new. Daryl was floored. He wasn’t in the presence of men that wanted to punish or humiliate him. He didn’t want to admit it or even think it, but he felt like he was in the company of friends. Who the fuck could have seen that coming?

He didn’t know what to do. What the hell do friends- no, friendly people do? The closest thing he could think of was the bullying Merle put him through that he passed off as brotherly love. Daryl hadn’t had  ~~friends~~ \- friendly encounters with people his age since before his mom died. His mind was drawing a blank and the only thing that he could think of was that goddamn dildo that brought them together in the first place. So he went with it. He tried to keep a straight face and got a little closer to them.

“It’s still in the fence,” Daryl muttered, without looking up at them. 

“The vibrator?” Rick asked, holding back a snicker.  

Daryl bit his lip and nodded. Before he could wonder if he was doing this shit right, they broke out into laughter. Daryl slowly smiled and laughed quietly along with their loud, full belly laughs.

Shane smacked Rick’s arm, “We’re gonna be getting calls soon from scared housewives about something disturbing the peace.”

“Man, you don’t know nothin’. It’s the husbands that are gonna be calling you,” Daryl said.

That threw them into another fit of laughter and once it settled, Rick locked eyes with Daryl.

“Can we give you a ride?” Rick asked.  

* * *

Daryl couldn’t believe he was getting in the back again. He never thought he’d voluntarily jump into the backseat of a cruiser, let alone after what happened. As soon as he sat down he felt the ghost vibrations of agony. But he hadn’t fucked up this being friendly thing and he didn’t have anything better to do, so why the hell not?

Shane immediately started filling him in on the calls they’d taken since they last saw him. He was like a kid, hardly taking breaths in between words and getting distracted by his own stories. He looked ridiculous turned halfway in his seat, holding his seat belt away from his face, eagerly taking in Daryl’s reactions. He’d stop after every other sentence and ask Rick, _right?_  and would actually wait for him to confirm the story. When he did, Shane would then beam and look back at Daryl with awe as if Rick had been telling it all along and it was the first time he’d heard the story too.

Rick listened along with a small prideful smile at the corner of his full lips, looking content to let Shane do most of the retelling. Every once in awhile he’d cut in on his own and correct Shane on a term or get him to really confess what happened.

Daryl found himself in a good enough mood that he made eye contact with them both in their rear view mirror and firmly stated - _off the record-_  and launched into his own adventures with Merle. Well, the tamer ones that didn’t involve cops. He had them roaring with laughter and even Rick was cussing up a storm by the end of it, which brought a pleasant fluttering to Daryl’s stomach. The silence that fell over them afterwards was so damn comfortable Daryl started to get uncomfortable. He didn’t get to have this. Dixon’s didn’t do friendly harmlessly.

Still. His heart wasn’t racing and though his skin was itching something fierce...he wanted to stick around, to his surprise.

Shane had apparently been stewing in something different altogether because Daryl suddenly felt the gaze he knew had been on him for a while. He looked up and Shane’s eyes bore into his own.

“You guys gonna finish what you started last time or what?”

The air cracked and suddenly his heart did start racing. That cocky attitude was dripping off Shane and it pushed Daryl’s buttons in a different way. He slouched back in his seat and gave Shane his best delinquent smile.  

“You wanna watch?”

To their misfortune Rick cleared his throat and asked, “How about some pizza?”

Shane groaned and muttered  _killjoy_  under his breath, but he didn’t look that upset when they parked outside a pizza shop.

People gave them weird looks when they let Daryl out the back, but they smiled and welcomed Rick and Shane. Daryl was surprised by how much more mature they seemed after only two weeks. They held themselves up better and handled attention with grace instead of arrogance.

Shane seemed like less of an asshole, more concerned with his duty than his reputation and Rick looked like a man that was truly coming into his own. Authority suited him. Which didn’t help Daryl’s little crush and his extremely vivid memory of grabbing Rick’s uniform and feeling his full, slightly chapped lips against his.

On their way back to the cruiser it hit Daryl he was about to have pizza...with the closest things to friends he had. Huh. 

They stopped somewhere secluded, and ate outside, by the cruiser.

“And then Stacy joined us!” Shane ended with a flourish and before he could get into more explicit details Rick cut him off.

“That was almost five years ago and he still talks about it like it happened last week.”

Shane threw a balled up napkin at Rick’s head and Rick turned to look at him. His eyes were all big brother, practically shouting  _do that one more time_. Shane looked about ready to poke the bear and Daryl really wanted to see what Rick would do, but the mood was doing something to him too.

“You sound like those old guys that never get over high school,” he snarked. 

Shane looked over at him with eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. “I’m not old!”

Rick started laughing and gave Daryl such a proud smile Daryl almost lost hold of the moment.

“You got him right in the heart,” Rick said.

“What? Shut the fuck up, Rick!” Shane yelled back.

“The other day we went out to the store and this girl, about nineteen, was working the cash register. New in town, she didn’t know who we were or what we do. She called him mister and Shane didn’t open his mouth for a whole hour after we left.”

“Sore subject, Walsh?.” Daryl teased and ducked when a greasy rolled up napkin flew at him and he laughed at Shane’s face.

“She was just being polite and I didn’t feel like talking to your boring ass,” Shane muttered with a pout.

“Nah, she meant it that way,” Rick replied, then he turned to Daryl and he mouthed playfully, _she did_.

“I’m only 23, Christ! What the hell, aren’t girls supposed to like older guys?”

Daryl shrugged, “Guess some do.” He looked up at Shane, bringing in that delinquent smile of his.

“But they got standards. The job’s aged you, grandpa.” Daryl pointed at Shane’s face, his mouth turning up, “Is that a new wrinkle? Wasn’t there two weeks ago.”

“Fuck off!” 

* * *

They were leaning against the front of the car, finishing up their last pizza slices in one of those uncomfortably-comfortable silences when Daryl saw Rick’s ring.

Something cold swept through him and he hated himself for feeling disappointed. Of course the man was taken, he just hadn’t expected Rick to be that guy. He wouldn't have been surprised if Shane had been the cheating type...but, Rick? Daryl couldn’t help retreating a little from them after that. They didn’t seem to notice as the conversation had started to die down. 

“What was that thing on your dick the other day?” Shane asked.

Fucking Shane.

Rick punched Shane and he laughed. “What?” he asked, with a shit-eating grin. 

Rick gave him a stern look. “Watch it.”

Daryl figured they’d seen more of him than anyone else, what could it hurt?

“It’s a cockring,” he answered.  

It was the wrong thing to say to a pair of cops. Their posture changed completely and Daryl suddenly had two sharks sniffing around him. He coughed and tried to right his mistake. “It was a cockring.”

Shane’s brown eyes focused on him with such intensity Daryl could practically feel him. “You have one on right now?” He asked excitedly, eyes flickering over him.

“I didn’t say that,” Daryl quickly replied, backing up as far as he could against the car and away from Shane’s side.

Rick moved in closer and Daryl swallowed. If he could feel Shane, Rick was practically devouring him. He didn’t look like his sweet, wholesome self anymore. He looked possessed and  _hungry_.

“You’re not denying it,” he countered, voice so deep Daryl was getting shivers.

“I’m not wearing it.”

Rick heard him loud and clear, and looked directly at the pocket that Daryl had it in.

It was that day all over again when Shane had left them alone. Daryl’s lust and greed were rearing their ugly heads. He wanted Rick. He wanted Rick now and hard, in front of Shane, and as many times as Rick could go.`

Daryl bit his lower lip and slowly lowered his eyes, subtly calling out to him.

Something was about to happen. They were stepping into a moment that couldn’t be taken back, or excused as a wild story that happened on the job. He could end it before it even began, any of them could, and yet. Up close with Rick again, Daryl couldn’t focus on anything else other than, _oh yeah_ , that’s why he was ready to bend over the cruiser if Shane hadn’t stopped them.

Married man, his mind screamed. Married man that was so close, and smelled like leather and Georgia sun, with the devil peeking through the prettiest blue eyes Daryl had ever seen. Wasn’t Daryl’s fault Rick was married, and it definitely wasn’t his fault Rick wasn’t thinking of that family and his good old morals as he crowded Daryl against the car.

Goddamn it. His daddy was right, he was nothing but a whore. Rick was the epitome of a good old southern boy growing up to be the upstanding man his mama always dreamed, well on his way with a pretty wife somewhere. Maybe even a kid. He shouldn't. He  _shouldn't._

Rick was a breath away from him and Shane wasn’t far behind. He was about to cave in when Rick reached for him with his left hand and the ring glistened brightly in the setting sun.

Okay, last shot to prove his daddy wrong and to prove to himself that he wouldn’t stoop so low as to sleep with a married man. Daryl looked them both in the eyes and mustered up as much disgust as he could. “You guys share that wife too?” He asked, seething and glaring at the ring on Rick’s hand.

Rick curled his hand as if to hide it, and still it sat on his thick knuckles. He brought his hand down and removed himself from Daryl. He looked guilty as hell, swallowing heavily, but there was a bit of anger in his beautiful eyes. Shane looked at Rick with sympathy and pushed past him straight into Daryl’s space.

“How about you worry about getting off?” Shane asked, grabbing Daryl’s shirt and pulling him up to a kiss.

Daryl gasped into Shane’s mouth and didn’t move for a good minute. He never thought Shane was going to actually kiss him, let alone be the first to do so. It was very apparent, very quickly, that Shane hadn’t thought it through either. Daryl could feel the insecurity and confusion flooding throughout Shane’s body, it was downright embarrassing. Definitely the kiss of a curious straight man.

Feeling Shane’s lack of enthusiasm, he pulled away and sucked down his throat. The change was immediate, Shane’s body opened up to him and pressed even closer to him. And because Daryl was a shithead and he wanted to mess with Shane, he slid a hand down his side and around to his ass, then he squeezed as hard as he had wanted to the first time he’d seen that magnificent thing. Daryl’s heart skipped a beat when instead of Shane laughing into his mouth or pushing him away, he pulled one of Daryl’s legs up and wrapped it around his waist, pressing them groin to groin.

“Shit,” Daryl breathed against Shane’s skin.

Shane’s laugh started deep in his chest, strong and warm against Daryl’s smaller body. Before Daryl could warn him, thick hands threaded themselves through his hair and he was pulled onto a different set of lips. Softer lips moved hard against his, taking what they wanted, making Daryl ache. Stubble grazed his bare chin and those thick hands kept pulling him to the side, farther away from Shane, but Shane’s strong hands stubbornly held him in place. Daryl opened his eyes as Rick gave his lower lip a punishing bite and pulled away to stare Shane down. Daryl held back a moan at their heated gaze and counted backwards from ten to keep himself from getting harder. He cleared his throat and their necks snapped to him, eyes dark with everything Daryl had ever fantasized about.

“Um,” his voice was wrecked, and he felt his face heat up at the desperate quiver in it. Instead, he slowly reached for his pocket, their eyes following his hand, and pulled out the triple ring.

“If you guys want to see how this works...I gotta do it now.”

Rick slowly looked up from the ring, over Daryl’s body and finally into his eyes. The proud look Rick gave him made him weak in the knees, and sinfully happy to have pleased him. Shane began to rub Daryl’s hip in anticipation causing Daryl to sneak a shy glance at him and Shane’s eyes burned through his.

Suddenly, Daryl found himself in his favorite fantasy. It was like stepping into comfortably worn shoes. Even though he should have been nervous performing for two exceptionally handsome and eager men, Daryl placed a hand gently on Shane’s chest and intentionally sought his eyes. Silently and calmly, he commanded Shane to let him down. As soon as Shane backed away, Daryl began to unbutton his jeans slowly. Every button that was released felt amazing over his half-hard dick. He pulled himself out without a shred of modesty and leaned back on the car.

Daryl felt like he pounded back a few shots of whiskey, pleasantly buzzed and full of courage he had no business entertaining. He reached back for the small packet of lube he carried and watched Shane’s face light up. It was still the removed curiosity of a straight man, but it was intoxicating. Rick on the other hand, watched his every move like a man that knew what he wanted, and he wanted Daryl.

They had him so revved up that every clinical stroke against his cock, as he lubed himself up, felt like the expert touch of a professional handjob. He pulled his balls through the first ring without a problem, but the second ring was a hassle. They were lucky he'd been using a triple ring for a while now, if not the show would have been ruined then and there. He managed through it and he could feel Shane’s admiration from just a few feet away. Rick’s presence was a quiet and ominous thing. Finally, he felt the delicious hold around both his balls and he grabbed his cock and put it through the last ring easily. He was almost fully hard now and his cock bobbed closer to his stomach, rings cool against his blood-heated skin.

“Damn,” Shane whispered.

The power he felt coursing through his body was euphoric. There was no question about it, he was the main attraction. They were starving for any scraps he’d throw at them and he felt generous as well as glutinous in his position of power. 

Rick confidently reached out with his right hand and cupped as much as he could. He held Daryl's balls in his palm and thumbed the rings, fingers getting covered with pre-come. Daryl grabbed his own cock, rubbing over his head and stared into Rick's eyes. 

"Suck me off."

Daryl heard Shane suck in a breath and then Rick was going down on his knees. Rick didn't waste a single second and warm, wet heat sucked in his cock. Daryl moaned and lifted Rick's face to keep him from taking him in deep. He just wanted to enjoy having the sheriff's deputy tongue. Rick caught on quickly and delicately pressed his lips to his head and ever so slowly ran his tongue over his slit, taking in his pre-come.

"Damn it, Rick," Shane groaned.

Rick then sucked in his head and let it pop out and sucked it back in, in a maddening cycle. Daryl bit his lip and pulled back his cock, rubbing the underside of his head over Rick's waiting tongue. Rick took over and speared his tongue into a fine point, digging into the little groove and made Daryl see black for a second. Shane was there suddenly holding him up and pulling up his leg, helping Rick move down lower.

Liquid heat spread throughout his body, he'd never felt anything like it. He didn't know what Rick was doing down there anymore, but he never wanted it to stop. He would have given anything at that moment to keep Rick's mouth on him. The world was starting to spin...no, it was rocking.

Daryl threw his head back and Shane's mouth was on him. This time, he opened his lips and licked into Shane's mouth, he hesitated for a moment but then opened up to him. Daryl kissed him with all he had and hoped Shane at least appreciated his skill despite him not being his type. When Shane moaned against his mouth and leaned back in so Daryl would keep sucking on his tongue, he realized Shane was enjoying it just fine. 

Just like last time, Rick demanded Daryl's attention and sucked a bruise on the inside of his thigh. Daryl smiled into Shane's mouth and pulled back. 

"You wanna help Rick out?" Daryl looked from between Shane's suddenly unsure stare and Rick's slightly annoyed, narrowed gaze. 

They let him down gently onto the hood of the cruiser and before Shane could position himself at Daryl's cock, Rick shouldered him out of the way and they had another moment of silent staring. Daryl got impossibly harder the moment Shane backed down and went to his knees, taking over Rick's spot. Rick took him back into his mouth and his cock jumped when Shane ran his tongue over the same places Rick had left wet with his own spit. 

With two sets of mouths on him he was back on cloud nine. They must have really loved the rings because they kept licking at them, tugging at them with their teeth. Then the mood shifted again and Rick was sucking unbearably hard and he couldn't hold back all the noises escaping his throat. Shane started rubbing and playing with his sac and Daryl hips wouldn't stop thrusting. When Rick took him in deeper than he had before, and Shane tried swallowing around him, he caught on. They were competing. 

Daryl rolled with the sensations and chuckled into his arm, which quickly turned into an obscenely long and breathy moan. A part of him wished the people in the pizza shop were here to witness their two respectable young men of the law servicing him like they'd been doing it their whole lives. Daryl looked down and reached for Rick's face. His lips were swollen and even redder than they usually were. 

"C'mere."

Daryl stared at his lips for a moment before carefully kissing them and then licking the plump center of the bottom one. He slid a hand around Rick's jaw and leaned back, taking Rick down with him, reminiscent of their meeting. Rick trailed a hand down his chest and grabbed his cock when he kissed him. He read him quickly and before long he was showing Daryl things he didn't even know he liked. Wasn't that hard considering he'd never really fooled around before at this level, but he appreciated it. 

At one point he realized he hadn't stopped moaning and his cock was beyond soaked. He pushed them both away and though he had been quite confident before, he was suddenly overcome with nerves. He brought out another packet of lube and set it down next to him on the hood. The air was finally chilly and it ran over his wet skin like a sadistic tease.  

Rick turned him over mercilessly and moved him around like he weighed nothing. Daryl moaned into his arms and felt himself making more of a mess out of himself. He felt a sudden slap burn against his ass and he hissed. That felt like Shane. He looked back, through the sweaty strands of hair that fell into his face, and smirked at him.

A harsher hand smacked him on the other cheek, strong enough that Daryl rocked forward and the burn traveled up his back, tingling pleasantly underneath his skin.  _That_  was Rick. Daryl moved deliberately underneath him, chasing his heat, his touch. 

He was breathing fast and his palms were leaving sweaty streaks on the hood. He'd never had another person inside him. He used all sorts of toys...but never with another person on the other end. His mouth was suddenly dry, but he had an anxious tick in his leg reminding him how desperate he was for it all. He could feel Shane crowding next to Rick, staring as Rick spread him open. God, they were just looking at him. 

"Fuck," Daryl groaned into the metal, fogging it up underneath him. 

Rick's lubed up finger trailed up his perineum and Daryl's hips stuttered into the car and he let out a pathetic whimper. 

"Do it again," Shane whispered. 

And Rick listened, only this time he pressed a little harder, making Daryl push back and open his legs a little wider. He got another slap on his ass for that and he was too far gone to know who did it. A finger started circling in and then finally it slipped inside. His mouth opened wide with a moan and he could taste the metal of the hood. The finger pulled out and he whined until it pushed back in again, his hips following its every move. Then two fingers entered him and he was almost as full as he liked. Someone kissed the middle of his clothed back and then pressed his head down against the hood. 

"Ready?" 

Daryl nodded dumbly and desperately and held back a scream when Rick pushed in. He wasn't the biggest he's had, but he was fucking perfect. Daryl pushed back into him and didn't give Rick a chance to set his own pace, he wanted it fast and hard,  _now_. He heard Rick moan pathetically and he felt proud for a good second before Rick started pounding into him like a fucking porn star.

He drove into him relentlessly. Daryl was sure Rick's hips were leaving him bruises with how hard they slammed against his. At the very least he was going to have the front bumper tattooed on his stomach tomorrow. But he could take more. Daryl lifted up against the hand keeping him down and stubbornly turned back as much as he could to look Rick in the eye. 

"Harder," he breathed out. 

Rick stopped and then after a long pause signaled Shane. Shane snapped to attention and settled against the car where Daryl had been set against and they guided Daryl between them, Shane's thick thighs protecting his hips from harsh metal. And then Rick let loose and even Shane had trouble keeping them in place. 

"Fuck! Fuuuck!" Daryl yelled into Shane's chest, latching onto his shirt with his teeth. 

Daryl vaguely felt Shane run a hand down his side in a soothing motion before he felt multiple hands reaching for his cock. It was pure agony. He opened his eyes when he heard Shane's belt buckle rustle and watched in fascination as Shane pulled himself out. But Shane didn't let him any where near his cock. Daryl would have been more offended if it didn't mean that tasting him would have moved him away from Rick. 

"Don't know what you're missing, Walsh," Daryl grunted between breaths. "I'd deep throat the fuck out of that cock, got no gag reflex." 

Shane was ready to spit something back when Daryl was suddenly shoved forward so hard Shane had to let go of himself and catch him. Shane looked at Rick eyes wide with surprise. Daryl moaned, his cock harder than he could ever remember it being. He fucking loved Rick's jealous wrath. 

"Wanna make me come, Rick?" He asked as smug as he could getting the life fucked out of him. 

The hand he assumed was Rick's squeezed his cock harder and a little viciously. 

"Gonna have to fuck me harder than that."

"Oh, shit," Shane muttered. 

Daryl writhed underneath Rick and his attack that he had most certainly asked for. He yelled into Shane's chest, falling apart with each rough thrust. Rick wrapped himself around him, trapping him against his body. Inhuman noises erupted from his throat, right up against Daryl's ear, a cross between a punched out grunt and an unholy growl. 

"Ease up, man," Shane said, reminding Daryl they weren't alone. That Shane even existed. 

Rick gripped Daryl's hair and yanked his head to a side in retaliation and that was all that Daryl could take, he needed to come. Rick was hitting him dead on, and so fucking deep. 

"I'm-fuck-gonna come!"

The pressure was building and he could feel the sting in his balls as they tried to retract only to be stopped by the rings. It only spurred on his oncoming orgasm and he was almost-

But Rick fucking stopped. 

"What the fuck!" Daryl yelled and tried to push back against him, but Rick held him in place. Daryl couldn't fucking believe him. 

"You wanna come, Daryl?" Rick asked, as smug as Daryl had sounded earlier. 

Rick ran a hand down to his cock and flicked his finger against it mockingly. "You're going to have to wait your turn." 

Rick pulled him up by his hair and held him upright against him. Shane stepped up close to Daryl and grabbed their cocks in his hand. Daryl yelled through gritted teeth as Shane pumped his hand around them as best as he could. The feel of Shane's naked cock against his own felt fucking amazing and his cock was twitching, desperate to come. He was almost there, almost, so good, so close-

And then Rick squeezed around his rings, making Daryl hiss and the need receded. Rick pulled him back from the edge three times, making Daryl sincerely the most homicidal he could ever remember being. He tried reaching back to lick and kiss any part of Rick, to show him he's good with his mouth too. If he'd just let him come he'd show him how good he could be, but Rick wasn't swayed. Rubbing his ass back against him got him another painful squeeze and it was just as good as it was painful. 

Shane, the lucky bastard, came with a loud grunt, chest heaving against Daryl for a good minute as he squeezed out the last drops of come. Daryl watched them drip out against his cock with longing. He rubbed his thumb over Shane's head, enjoying the pained noises he was making when Rick threw him on top of the hood again. He pushed back inside him and that liquid heat came back. This time, Rick kissed and sucked at Daryl's neck marking him up good and his hand relentlessly pumped his cock as he fucked him up the damn car. 

Daryl didn't know he was coming until he was suddenly aware he was in the middle of shooting, sound and light slowly coming back to him as he emptied out. Every nerve was on fire, every inch of him was completely and utterly ruined. A hand ran through his hair and the sensation was too much, he began to shake.

"Daryl?"

Daryl drowsily looked around until he focused on Rick's blue, blue, _blue_ eyes. 

"He looks out of it, brother."

"Are you alright?" 

He could feel a stupid smile creep across his lips and then he was clumsily lunging for Rick's lips. Rick caught him with a surprised laugh and kissed him back before pulling them apart. 

"You're okay?" He asked, holding Daryl's face. 

Daryl couldn't remember how to answer so he nodded. Then he noticed Rick's pants. He grabbed for them and yup, Rick still hadn't come. Rick ducked away sheepishly, pushing Daryl's hands away. 

"Don't worry about it. I think you should sit down," Rick said. 

"Fuck you," Daryl replied, finding his voice, proud those were his first words. He remembered the ring then and pulled it off his overstimulated cock, he moaned as it revived the stinging sensation he had felt before. 

"I mean it," Rick said, not backing down. 

Daryl glared at him. "I'm fine. It happens sometimes." 

The more he spoke the more concerned Rick looked. It was seriously killing his high.

"You want me to take a sobriety test, officer?" Daryl asked sarcastically. 

Daryl shoved Rick when he looked like he was seriously considering it. "Shut up and let me suck your fucking cock." Daryl said, going down on his knees.

Shane laughed and righted Rick when he looked like he was about to fall over. Daryl swallowed him up like a fucking pro. He'd never been with another person but that didn't mean he was a fucking amateur. He enjoyed his toys thoroughly and practiced often. 

"Get it, boy!" Shane cheered on, making Daryl roll his eyes. 

Daryl looked up at Rick one last time, warning him of the revenge he was about to take. Rick swallowed and then smirked back at Daryl.  _Do your worst,_ his eyes said. 

Daryl curled his tongue around his head and sucked, pumping the rest of his shaft at the same time. He pursed his lips and then ran his tongue from side to side repeatedly and then around and around as he swallowed Rick deep. Pre-come started flooding his mouth and just for the hell of it, he played with it, opening his mouth and letting Rick see. Rick's eyes got impossibly darker and his mouth dropped open.

Daryl smirked around his cock and then bent back down to deep throat him again. He worked his throat against him and as he was pulling back up he swirled his tongue around his head. Rick groaned above him, hips starting to move along with Daryl. Daryl licked down his shaft and then flattened his tongue against his sac as he jerked him off. Rick was incredibly hard in his hand and his balls were starting to retract so Daryl sucked one in as hard as he could. Rick outright kicked a leg but held Daryl's head away so he wouldn't hit him. 

"Goddamn."

Daryl licked his lips and smiled at him. Not sparing Rick another moment he grabbed onto his hips and pushed him back up against the car. He held him down with all his strength and went to town. He started to moan as he swallowed around him and Rick couldn't keep his mouth shut then. He praised and cursed Daryl simultaneously, all the while trying his best to fuck Daryl's mouth. Daryl didn't give him any leeway and the thrill of denying him curled warm inside him.  

Rick came groaning loudly into his arm, body trembling for a few good seconds. Daryl pulled back but repeatedly sucked the tip until Rick was panting, almost crying at the sensation. Daryl kept him from pulling away until Rick put his arm down and looked back at Daryl, pleading with his pretty blue eyes. Daryl sighed and finally released him. 

 

* * *

 

Shane could hardly keep his eyes open, he was practically falling asleep on his feet. Daryl glared at him and his slouched, drooping body. It's not like he was the one that got fucked by a goddamn super dick. 

"This was fun, but uh, I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a sec," Shane said, eyes too tired to even look at them. He opened the backseat of the car and just fell over.  

Daryl snorted and then realized he was alone with Rick. With what he did. They did. Fuck.

"I'm not married," Rick suddenly said, stopping Daryl's guilt trip. "Engagement's off."

Oh. OH. 

He was ready to suck Rick off again in relief when he really took in Rick's expression. Didn't look like he was happy about it. 

"What happened?" Daryl asked. 

“I really loved her,” Rick said after a while. He paused for another moment, something like mourning muted his eyes and grated his voice into a rasp. He looked at Daryl briefly with a bittersweet smile. “She’s always wanted to see the world, see what else is out there. Find the best place for the kids we were gonna have.” Rick stopped, his voice had gone raw at the end there, his eyes pink and glistening.

Daryl looked away to give him privacy.

Rick twisted the ring around his finger. “I wish we had taken off in the middle of the night. Gotten married in a tiny chapel and hit the first place she wanted to see. Maybe it would have gone right. Maybe we’d still have what we had.”

Rick kicked the dirt around him and then looked off into the distance. “We’ve been trying to figure out how to tell our families we’re not going through with it. Lori says we’ll be alright. She says I’m thinking too hard about it.”

“She sounds like a smart woman.”

Rick laughed. “That she is. Too good for me.”

“Sounds like,” Daryl agreed.

Rick shoved him in good spirit.

Daryl took a moment to take in the vision Rick made in the twilight. Who knew how long it was gonna take for him to forget about Rick Grimes. “I’ll be gone soon,” he said quietly.

Rick turned back to look at him, confused. “Gone?”

“I’m not from here. Was just passing through with my brother. Didn’t know he’d come around here enough times to get a rep with the local cops. He doesn’t like hitting a place more than once. Not really his style.” 

Rick stayed silent after that, playing with his ring. 

* * *

Merle finally showed up when Daryl was at a bar winding down. Daryl curled his lip in anger, the bastard knew where he was the whole time, but he couldn’t have been bothered to let Daryl know the same. Typical.

Daryl’s anger subsided as he took in Merle’s expression. He looked determined (that was usually a bad thing) and...vulnerable. Shit. Now Daryl didn’t know what to make of anything. He was freaking the fuck out. He stayed as loose as he could trying not to clue Merle in on his panic.

“I have a daughter.”

Daryl’s empty glass slipped out of his hand and it rolled across the bar, stopping slowly. Neither of them said anything for a while.

“I have a daughter,” Merle repeated more firmly, he licked his lips and his eyes locked with Daryl’s. “I’m staying.”

Daryl closed his eyes and finally let his body react. He tensed quickly and buried his hands in his hair, he could feel his eyes beginning to tear in anger.

“What the FUCK Merle?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no they weren't on duty during this whole thang lol Rick was given a car by the department and they were just driving it home when they picked up Daryl.  
> BTW FRIENDS DO NOT USE A COCK RING FOR MORE THAN 30 MINS KK?
> 
> Insert your own ending here. I do have an ending to this but who knows if I'll ever write it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Rick and Shane are 23 and Daryl is 20-21-ish
> 
> Thank you! [take_a_bow06](http://archiveofourown.org/users/take_a_bow06/pseuds/take_a_bow06) you're too good to me.
> 
> The only way to write this kind of fic is listening to Demi Lovato and Carly Rae Jepsen. THE ONLY WAY.
> 
> Anyway, I just want to say my piece. I can't tell you how many times rookies screw up in their first week of unsupervised work. They can be the most prepared, dedicated fuckers, but no matter what, every single one of them acts like they had never been trained before. I've seen it in hospital workers, first responders, and law enforcement. Not to mention, in my own line of work. LOL. OMG THE THINGS I'VE SEEN AND DONE. There was one guy, JUST LIKE CANON SHANE, all bravado and "alpha male" and he just quivered at the first sight of an emergency. Guess who had to spring into action and pick up a body twice his size?? ME. I covered for his ass so many times. I literally kicked one guy into action. This (minus the vibrator) is based off several calls I've had to answer.


End file.
